


Skater Love // sk8 the infinity // Reki x Reader

by sashahalfeaten_potato1



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Reki x Reader, Sk8 the Infinity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashahalfeaten_potato1/pseuds/sashahalfeaten_potato1
Summary: // Description //You and Reki have been friends for a long time, after Langa transfer's you and Reki start dating.// Side note //Some of the words said in the dialogue are from the sub anime so Soliper Warning out there you. Some part doesn't happen but yea
Relationships: Reki x reader (sk8 the infinity)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

// Chapter 1 Part 1 //

You enter class. You stay by the door staring in Reki's direction and just observing. To your surprise, the first thing you see is Reki surrounded by his other friends. _It's like they're shielding him from me, they know too well that if they see he's injured I will kill him._ They moved as sensing your presence, and of course, he was injured. _He seems happy. Excited. He's always like this when they ask him about what it is he's drawing._ And of course, they couldn't care any less. _And now the baby is sad. He looks so adorable when he's sad but of course, I don't want anything bad to happen to him. He's adorable when he has his fun sad face._

The teacher finally wanted to start class so you move out of the doorway and go to your seat. You sat in front of Reki. You looked down not interested in what the teacher had to say. Only to lookup by voices.

_"He's cute."_

_"He's tall."_

You go annoyed from hearing the girls gossip about nothing. You lookup. You turn around and you see the new kid, turning towards Reki. He also seemed annoyed.

"Hey, Reki."

"Not bad."

"I was thinking the same."

You turn back around. _He sure was tall. I'll give him that. He has nice blue hair. Ocean Eyes, and seemed dead. Wow okay..._

"Introduce yourself."

"Uh..." It took him a moment to think and only came up with this, "I'm Langa Hasegawa"

Every single girl but you were confused because that was the only thing he shared with the entire class. _Yeah, it's confirmed we need to revive him._

You rip out a piece of paper and start writing. You fold it up into a square, put down your left arm, and moved your hand backward, toward Reki's way. He notices it and receives it. He opens it and bursts laughing getting the teacher's attention.

"Rekiiiii!!! Shut up," You whispered.

He finally realizes what he was doing. "I'm sorry," He scratches the back of his head as he sits down. He looks at you and gives a little giggle.

He grabs his pencil and starts writing on the same paper you gave him. He puts his hand forward and onto your back. You grab the paper from his hand. You open the notes, _he didn't cross off what I said, ha what an idiot._ You look at what he wrote.

You slap your hands on your desk and push your chair back smashing it toward Reki's desk. You turn around standing and turn back around. You put your hands on your head then you look up to the ceiling and scream...

"HUUUUHHH???" You then realize what the hell you were doing then you look at the teacher. "I'm so sorry."

You sit back down and look at Reki. He was laughing so hard he was trying his best to contain it inside. You look at him and say, "Oh, I'm going to kill," at the same time you were also trying your best to contain your laugh.

The teacher was trying so hard to just keep himself from exploding in front of the new student, and he looks angry. You look back down to your paper.

_This newbie finna try to suck you bahaha_

_Idiot, you want that for yourself_

_Meet me afterschool idiot_

You were scared, your heart was pounding. You didn't know what you were going to do, you had a good but bad feeling about this.

You finally saw the new kid, Langa, sit next to Reki. _Damn, I want to switch with him._ You keep looking at the paper. You pull out another paper this time for Langa. You finish writing and do the same and give it to Reki. You turn around as you see Reki's face of sadness as it's not for him. You watch as he hands it down to the new kid. When Langa sees it's from you his eyes glow. _Crazy it's not even a love letter._

It takes him a while to read it and hand it back to Reki. You could see in Reki's eyes how annoyed he is for being the messenger. You pulled out the paper both Reki and you were writing from and write on the back of it so he won't get hurt.

As he gives you the paper you give him the other note for him. You look at him as he sees it's for him and jumps out of excitement. _Jesus why do boys get so happy for just a note._

The notes say as follows:

Yo! I'm Y/n but you can call me Y/nn

You see here the dude next to you is an idiot that calls himself my friend. He might be crazy but he'll grow on you so just deal with his idiots for a week or so. Anyways welcome.

Hey, Y/n I'm Langa but you already knew that. I can tell both of you guys are idiots so I'll be fine.

 _So formal._ You look at him and wave, he waves back. You turn around to see Reki and he's happy. _Of course, he is._

// After school //

You guys usually meet by the entrance of the school to walk together but today you had the urge to meet with him on the roof. You had no idea where you guys needed to meet but the roof seemed fit.

You open the door, you saw Langa there instead of Reki. You were about to leave when Langa heard you.

"Hey, y/n," He didn't even know it was you but was still able to say your name.

"Oh, hi. Um... have you seen Reki around here?" _Why did you ask you, idiot?_ You slapped your forehead.

"No actually."

"Oh, how come your up here?" _Why are you asking him questions you have to get to Reki, you idiot_

Reki walks up behind you. He puts his head on your should.

"Yo! did you wait long?" You jump to his voice.

"No, I just got here."

"We should go. Oh, it's Langa." _he just noticed him what an idiot._ "We should tell him to come with us."

"No, he probably has something to do."

"Oh, yea your right. Alright, let's go."

He moves his head off of your shoulder and grabs your hand to go. As you guys run off you look back wondering what he was doing there.

You guys made it to your house finally.

"Can we meet in the shop? You see I didn't get the chance to tell you." _He's blushing? What is the hell is going on here?_

"Oh yeah don't worry I'll be there." You give him a kiss on the cheek, get off your skateboard and get inside your house.

"Wow, I felt like I was dying there. Whatever. I'm home Mom!"

You could feel the heat over your head even though it was nice and cold inside and you've been standing in the entrance for the past 10 minutes. You get received by a hug from your younger sister. You pick her up and hold her as you go up to your room.

"Y/n!! The foods ready! Get down here!" Your mother screamed as you ran up.

"I'll be there in a second I just need to change. I'm meeting up with Reki!" To tell her not to care if later on you will get kicked in the ass.

You sit your sister on your bed. You put your skateboard on the sidewall of your bed. You go to your closet and pick out an outfit. You grabbed a red hoodie with a skateboard draw through the middle. You go to your drawer and got a pair of black rip jeans. You grabbed your pair of hand wrists and headband just like Reki (you guys got them together and would always wear them together outside of school) and put your hair back into a ponytail.

you put on your red Vans and finished changing. Once you're done you grab your sister and your skateboard running back down to your screaming mother.

"Mom, I'm done changing."

"Don't you dare go like that? Take off that ponytail it doesn't go with your clothes." _Wait! Was she helping me out with my style!_ "Yes, I'm helping you. You need to learn on your own how to deal with your long hair." How she read my mind. "Don't worry I'm not a witch who could read your mind. And let me think you were about to say that I'm a witch."

You take a step back. "Mom you are a witch. Anyways I'm going to go to the shop with Reki. I'll just take this shake, thank you, mom!" You give her a kiss and hand her your sister. You grab the shale your mom prepared for you while you were changing and hold on to your skateboard.

You open the door and go off. You get on your skateboard. You loved the fresh are slapping on your face, and how your hair moved around the air. As you rode on you started to drink your shake.

_Fuck! Why am I scared? Did I overdo it with the changing? I don't know I should probably go back and change. Idiot Y/N calm down nothings going to happen!_

You finally get to the shop and stop. You stare at it for a minute before deciding to enter. You quickly finish your shake and enter.

Once you enter, you see Reki kneeled on the floor putting things on the shelf talking about Langa. _He hurt his hand again he really is an idiot!_

"Reki you really are an idiot." You go to him and start to help him.

"Whats up Y/n. You scared me."

"Shut up and work."

The owner just looked at us from the counter watching us, then out of nowhere said," There'snever been a time when you say, 'I'm Fine' that you were."

Reki replied, "That's not true."

"You said you were fine about that beef with shadow too."

Reki looks down, angry. You were the angry one there though.

"wait a minute! Reki, you skated against Shadow?"

"He sure did."

"What the hell Reki! I told you not to. look at you now, he burned your skateboard."

Both of you guys stopped doing whatever you guys were doing and look at each other.

"Y/nn it's okay nothing happened to me it was just my board."

"Yeah, but you lost your board and you're injured."

"But it's not about winning or losing. It's about having fun. Plus this injury is nothing. Come on let's go outside." He grabs your hand and takes you with him.

Once we get outside, Reki lets go of his skateboard when he was trying to use it. You guys go running to stop it, but see Langa in the far distance

"Hey!" Reki waves roughly what you'd like to say, but calling him out, '' Can you stop that?"

Langa gets up and goes running toward it, stopping it and picking it up. He looks at it. You guys finally reach him.

"Thanks, Langa. You see this idiot was trying to use it when he knows he can't because he's hurt but I guess he just never learns. Anyways hi." You smile at him and scratch the back of your head.


	2. // Chapter 1 Part 2 //

"Oh, sorry. We're from your class."

"I'm Reki Kyan," He looks at Langa and notices how Langa was staring at him Skateboard, "Wanna Skate?" _Damn Reki, why on earth would you ask him that?! You such an idiot!_ You slap your face.

Langa looks up at him. "Well, no, thank you." He looks back at the skateboard. _Oh no, this is going to be bad._

"You were totally looking at it, right?" Reki's face was beaming leaving you confused as always. He gives him a big smile, making you blush. _He looks so cute when he's like that. He's always so happy._ And there it was, Langa's confused face.

 _Oh no. Langa don't do it._ You slap your face again. Then screaming inside.

Langa puts the skateboard down on the floor. He puts his foot on top of the skateboard. Looking down, he moves his leg on the skateboard a bit. Finally, after 5 times of moving it, he puts his other leg on top. He keeps on shaking as to not be expecting it to feel like that. He tries to balance himself to not fall off but fails and falls to the ground hitting his head. Reki starts bursting like crazy which kicks you off.

 _Dumbass don't laugh at him!_ You thought but didn't find the courage enough to scream at him. Instead, you burst to laugh with Reki.

"What's up with that?! You haven't even moved a hair!" Both you and Reki were bursting as he says that. You guys would have almost died but calmed down there. He couldn't even speak.

Langa looks angry on the floor as we laugh there and sits down on the floor. "That thing wasn't made for people to stand on!!"

Reki steps back. He looks at Langa so confused. "Of course It was!" _Oh no, not this!_ "Come on Y/n let's show him."

He walks toward his skateboard. You put your skateboard on the floor and get on. Reki flips his skateboard and gets on. Both of you ride on it for about a minute showing Langa it was made for people to stand on. Reki goes overboard and jumps over Langa's head. You could see the scared face on Langa which made you chuckle.

As Reki jumps over Langa you could see from a distance that Langa looked so amazed. He was confused but amazed too. His eyes widen and froze him. It felt as it took him more than 5 seconds to finally jump over. When Reki landed he turned around to look at Langa. He smiled.

"See?" Langa sits up looking like a mess. You still skating around not caring about their argument. Langa was shocked.

"Yeah," He was scared but not scared as well. "How'd you do that just now?" _Does he want to learn? Never expected that turnout._

Reki showed Langa a bit more times how he did it. You also showed him sometimes but hated to show off to others your skating so only skated around there watching the two from a distance.

"I have a Part-time job at that shop over there," he pointed toward the shop in the distance.

"Reki, no!" Your voice was so scary it creep Reki and Langa.

"Come on. It won't hurt," he begged.

"Fine! But if something happens it's all up to you, you know?"

"Okok. Like I was saying," He turns back toward Langa, "If you'd like, I'll pick out a board for beginners for you."

Langa gets up fast and looks at both of you giving you the creeps, you were still just skating around, "What's your hourly wage?"

Both Reki and You look at each other and back at Langa, "I'm looking for a part-time job. Preferably one with a high hourly wage."

"You got something you want?" Your insides are so dead you forgot to stop skating and you go over a rock a knocking you over.

"Ah! Fuck!" You fall on top of your skateboard not knowing how that happened.

"Y/n? Are you good?" Reki asked.

"Uhhh... I think so," you try to get up and were able to stand and walk perfectly, "Looks like I'm fine."

"Okay, that's good." He turns back to Langa. Then out of nowhere, you see the manager.

"A part-time job? I got one." _Where did he come from?_ "This week, I have to deliver a skateboard to a client at night, but neither of the three of us could go. I'm in the blind."

He grabs Reki's arm showing why. You just couldn't go because Reki wasn't able to, that was the deal. Both us two would have to go.

"I can go!" Reki argues back.

"Don't be an idiot, or are you that stupid?!" You called back. You finally up with them.

Manager Oka ignores him at looks back at Langa, "Do you have a License?"

"What they call a 'standard one'," Langa responds while Reki just looks so disappointed and sad.

"That settles it!" The Manager seemed so happy knowing it will be fine and all.

They were talking about something about payment but you just couldn't keep up at that. Reki STILL wanting to go grabs onto the Manager and says, "Wait! I can go!"

"Reki, stop being an idiot," You tell him and grab him from the collar, "Idiot you're injured, are you that stupid?! You can't and I won't let you."

"Come on y/n!!!!"

"I said no, and that's final!"

"Oh... I'll do it." _Thank you, Langa. You're a lifesaver._

Reki looks over at Langa. "Hey hold off a minute."

"I'll do it," Langa said this all with a straight face.

"Come on Reki. We have to get back to work..." You say with an annoyed face.

You grab his hand and take off. Manager Oka and Langa followed along with you. You guys finally enter the shop but forget the skateboards so you go to find them. Reki comes along with you. You finally find them and get them.

"I got them Reki, let's go back." You start to walk back but then suddenly you feel Reki grab your hand. "Huh? What's this about," You turn around and see Reki blushing, you get scared.

"Hey, y/n? I've actually been meaning to talk to you all day, I just never found the correct time so I felt like now was it..." He still doesn't let go of your hand.

"W-what is it?" You get even more scared.

"Um... I've actually liked you for a really long time. I'm not sure if you feel the same way about me or not but-"

"I-i... Like you too," Your face was red like a tomato, you were looking down at your feet not knowing what to do. You were scared and happy at the same time.

"D-do you, maybe want to... be my girlfriend?"

"I..." You look up at him, "Yeah I do!"

You guys look at each other for a long time not noticing how much time passed by. You let go of the skateboards and you guys hug and stay like that for some more time. After a bit, you guys decide to go back.

You guys enter the shop.

"You guys took a while..." Complained the manager. You guys both blush and jump.

You scratch your head while saying, "We were looking for the boards after all."

"Whatever it doesn't matter. While you guys were gone I explained to Langa the details of the assignment and about the gates and all."

"Oh, yeah right," Reki looks at you, "We're still going right?"

"mhm, I'll think about it," You look at him.

You both go toward the counter and let your boards by the wall. You guys lean into the counter. As Manager Oka explains how the shops about to go under the little fox it just dancing around. _Ha if these idiots pet her they will get bitten. I'll like to see that, I'm so cruel._

The cute little foxy jumps of onto Reki. _Oh no, What an idiot, but let's not laugh just yet._ He bites him. You burst to laugh as Reki screams from how much it hurt. As Reki calmed down The little foxy gets around to Langa after. _Oh, poor Langa. This one going to be more hilarious._ Langa tries to pet him and quickly he launches a surprise attack and reaches for the bite.

"Did he get him? Of course, he did!" You burst laughing, "God your faces were so speechless. You're going to be the death of me."

"Hey, y/n that actually hurt you know," Reki looks at you with a sad face.

As you and Reki were talking Langa was just observing seeing how your attitude changed after you went to get the skateboards.

"Aw, really! I can't relate. Just look at me," You were petting the little fox man, "He loves me," You pet Reki's head to show him some love.


	3. // Chapter 2//

// The Next Day //

You get up earlier than usual. You grab your uniform that was already set on your desk. You change fast but yet slow, thinking if yesterday was just a dream or real.

You look at yourself in the mirror. You had your hair tied up but it made you look no different. _Why?_ You asked yourself that every day for no reason. You untie your ponytail, you decided to give yourself a new look. Then, you look at your feet, you wished you would be able to wear pants to school instead of Skirts.

 _What a pain!_ You grab your skateboard that was on the side of your bed, and your backpack that was on top of your desk. Before you get out you look at yourself in the mirror one last time. You finally get out of there.

You run down the stairs and see your shake is already there on the table. You're about to grab your shake when you fall crashing to the floor getting killed by your 3-year-old sister. She even decided it was a **great** idea to start jumping on you.

"Aki! You're going to end up killing me if you don't stop jumping!" She giggles, finally getting off of you. You get up, pick up your skateboard that got out of your hand when Aki jumped on you. You finally get to the table and get your shake, you finally leave off to school.

You start to skate your usual way to school. As you skate away from home to school to drink up your shake. You took your time to get there. You loved how the air would move around your hair in the wind, it cooled you down.

You finally get to school, you enter class. Reki and Langa still weren't there. You get to your desk and take your Ipad that you drew when you were bored.

You had no idea what it was exactly that you were drawing until Langa gets there and asks you, "What is that?"

You look up at him then look back at what it was you were drawing. "Oh, I have no idea! They're just lines I drew and yet I have no idea what it was I was drawing. So, yeah there you go." You look up at him.

"Well, that sunset sure does look amazing. I never knew you could draw like that," He smiles at you. You just scratch the back of your head and give him a big smile for no reason.

"Y/n?" He asked with a low voice and shaky.

"Yeah what's up?" You look back at your sunset and think for some final touches.

You look up at Langa, you put your hand on your face, and smile. "So, are you and Reki... dating?" You blink a lot of times at him wondering if you heard correctly. You could feel your heart beating faster by the second.

"Huh?" You're still blinking your eyes from shock and scared as well, "Wait, what did you say?"

Reki finally gets to school and see's both of you guys talking. He goes up to you guys and stands by Langa without saying a word.

"I asked if both you and reki were dating," he said it so calmly which bothered you.

Both Reki and you turn red, As to you noticing that Reki was actually there when Langa asked. You guys look at each other and blink uncontrollably. Finally, Reki answers Langa.

"Yeah, we are," He turns toward Langa.

You were still staring at Reki and your face still as red as ever. You finally realize that yesterday was not a dream but actually true. You turn to Langa and you ask him, "Why you ask?" Your voice was scared as ever.

He blinks twice, "After both of you guys got your skateboards, you acted so weird but not necessarily different than your normal selves. You guys seemed more closer," He said so calmly.

Reki looks at you and you look back at him. After a while, you guys look at Langa and start bursting out of laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, your poor child! Your just too hilarious," you respond to Langa

"How?!"

"You just are."

// Lunch //

Usually, during Lunch, you always speed it with Reki but today was different.

You had to meet up with some friends from a different class to "talk". So you meet with them on the roof.

"So, Reki...is he seeing anyone?" Asked the girl named Ichika.

You feel a chill go up your spine making you shiver. You turn around and see it's Reki. _Oh, God! Please save me from this!_ You begged. He smiles at you and slightly behind you can see Langa standing there.

"Yo! What are you doing here?" Reki asked you

"Oh," You pointed to the girls in front of you that were asking if they could date your boyfriends without saying it, "What about you? Wait, don't you have to explain to him about the Job..." You raise your brows to show what you meant.

"Oh, he's showing me," Langa giggles.

"If you need me to slap him for you, you know where I am," You take a look about at the group of girls behind you and see they're slightly annoyed, "Oh, I better get back at this. You guys do you, I'll meet you guys in class."

You turn around to them. _Slightly? Nope, not slightly. They're irritated._ You take a look around and give them such a fake smile.

"Anyways, I'm sorry about that. So where we're we?" You clap her hands softly.

"Why didn't you tell us you were friends with Langa," _Yup Ichika sure is getting more irritated by the second._

"Oh, Me and Reki bumped into him yesterday and now we're all working together. Technically Langa still not working officially but if he passes this test he will."

"Okay, then where do you work? I'm going to apply there," _Oh what a BRAT!_

"You can't!" You give her a smile and blink twice, "Not everyone can work there and you know absolutely nothing about Skateboards, you don't even know how to build one or at least ride one. I mean there are some exceptions like Langa but he will learn, not like you. So, if we're done here I'm going to go," You're about to grab your lunch.

"No! Wait!" She yells as if your about to run from her life and she'll regret it if she never sees you again, so you sit back down.

"I'm listening. You better make it quick these are a pain," You say rolling your eyes.

"I'm actually serious. I've like Reki since I was a First-year and... I've just never been able to get near him," You could feel like she was bout to say something more. You felt bad, she had the courage to tell you this, making her look like a fool.

"Don't say another word, I can't take it anymore. You're making yourself look like a fool in front of me," You look down at your hands. You were so close to ripping them off, "I can't stand it. You're making a fool of yourself. I'm not trying to tell you anything with this, it's just... Me and Reki Started dating yesterday and you coming to me to get with him... It bothers me and annoys me. Langa's my friend and I doubt he'd want to be with anyone. I'm sorry," You get up, you couldn't stand being there anymore.

You see Reki and Langa were still up on the roof. You were going to leave to the classroom but ended up going toward them instead. As you walk past the girls from your other class, they stare at you without hatred but with hatred.

You reach Langa and Reki, you sit next to Reki and try to understand what it was they were talking about until they finally notice you were there. They stare at you for about 10 seconds making you uncomfortable.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" You ask with a squeaky voice.

"We're trying to figure you out. Don't move," Lanha responded to you with a goofy straight voice.

"Um...What exactly?"

"Okay, that's all we need," Reki turns to Langa, "Did you notice anything? You find anything out?"

You look at both of them confused.

"Let me see!" Langa winders and wonders, "I got it! I found... It was... I got...," He looks at you them Reki, " I found... about... nothing," He said with a sad voice.

Reki outs his hands-on Lnaga's shoulder, "Langa... you are a disappointment to your sensei."

"Well, Reki... If one of you does not tell me what the hell you guys are talking about I'm going to throw you off this roof, so chose," You open your eyes wide enough for them to hear you and give them a big smile.

"It was Reki's Idea," Langa said putting his hands up acting all innocent.

"Well, Langa you sure are in for a big surprise. I don't want to know who's idea it was, more like WHAT THE IDEA WAS! So, who is it going to be."

Out of nowhere, you could feel someone grabbing you around your waist. You look down and get scared for some reason. You turn and see it was Reki.

"Reki?"

"Yes...?"

"What are you doing," Your face kept getting hotter by the second.

"I'm hugging you, and it's really warm."

"Whatever," You start to play with his hair. _It sure is soft._

"Oh, Langa?"

"Yea?"

"You can take both of us right?"

"Does that mean I can go?!" Reki burst. He's face full of life.

"Reki, I'm still thinking about it," You turn back to Langa, "So, can you?"

"I'm pretty sure that's impossible."

"Ok, then we'll figure something out but you're taking Reki."

// That Night //

"Reki hurry up!! If you don't hurry I'm going to leave without you!" You scream to Reki that was getting all his things together to finally head out.

"I know that!" He grabs his bags and rushes out of there. You get on your skateboard and try to go as fast as possible. Langa was still behind with Reki.

By the time you got there the gate was already open. Before you were able to go in they had to make sure you had the S sticker. _7 minutes left. They have to hurry_. You didn't have the skateboard Reki did, so this was bad if they don't get here in time... _5 more minutes._ You look back and see Reki and Langa finally got there. _Yes! They made it!_

Reki was too fast to apologize. The man couldn't care less about what he had to say. He quickly snatched the bag in Reki's hand and looked in. _Reki what have you done!_ You slap your face. Even Reki was shocked when he looked at the skateboard. It was his! Reki's skateboard!

"Reki! You grabbed the wrong bag?!"

"I screwed up!" It looked like Reki wanted to die on the spot which almost made you lose it.

The consumer gets angry and throws the board to the floor. _Shit. What have we done?_ Afterward, Reki is the one getting angry. He worked so hard for his board and now they we're throwing it out like it was some garbage.

Langa looks away to where the board was thrown. He stares at it.

Reki gets his act together, he was talking to the customer! **_The customer!_**

Reki bows down and apologizes "I'm sorry! I'll go get it right away!"

"There's no way you'd make it in time," You froze, "It starts at midnight."

Both you and Reki were mad, "Shadow!" You said his name with such hated as so did Reki.

Shadow was buff, but he looked like a clown. He was a bully and a jerk. He thought he was better than anyone else around, acting all mighty.

"Today's bet is the right to give the opponent any tattoo you want," He continued to speak his mouth. He walks past you guys like he owns the place, "I'll have them write it right above your chick's name... 'Dumpster Slut'!"

The customer then points to Reki, "Y-you skate this one!" _That little..._

As always, Reki creeps out.

"In the first place, this is all your fault! Own up to it and go skate it yourself!" _Is he blind or is he just stupid!_

"W-Well, that's m-"

"Shut up Reki!" You turn to the customer, "Are you that blind! Can't you see that first of all he's injured, he can't skate. Second of all he still hasn't been able to repair his skateboard. So how exactly do you expect him to skate this one for you!" You we're pissed.

"I don't care which one of you it is," Shadow grabs Reki's hand the same one **HE** injured, "It might be fun to take this arm and bust it for good."

Reki pushes shadow off, "What? Langa, get me the scissors from the toolbox-"

"Reki are you an idiot! It's fine I'll ride this on-"

You both look at Langa. _What the hell is he doing?!_ Langa decided to take matters into his own hand. He found tape somewhere and duck taped his feet on Reki's skateboard. _Oh, hell Nah!_ He didn't even bother to tape them to at least your skateboard.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Reki and You scream at the same time.

"I thought I'd skate," He says with a straight face.

"Huh??? You weren't able to skate at all!" Reki Screams at him

"First of all, what's with the duct tape?!" You scream after.

"If I don't do this, it'll fall off under my feet and it'll be dangerous," Again with a straight face.

"The opposite is true, idiot! Like that, you'll get totally bruised up when you bail!" _I highly think you can change his mind Reki_ , "Plus, Y/n said she'd do it! And she even has a skateboard!"

"I'll be fine," Once more with a straight face, "Probably," This time he didn't say this in a straight face.

"Probably? You know..." He didn't get to finish his thought.

"Which of you will skate? I don't mind all three of you at once!" _So Cocky_.

"This guy's no good! I'll do it!"

"But Reki your Injured! Just like y/n said you can't!"

"Shut up both of you! I got this, plus I actually got aboard with me here, you know," They were so lost they look at each other. They completely forgot about you, " Yes Reki's Injured so he can't do it. Langa is a complete idiot and won't stand a chance, unlike you guys I can actually skate this one."

"No," _Why won't he listen._

Someone was behind Langa, offering their hand to them.

"He'll be the one skating."

"Cherry?! No way!" You scream.

"The Al Skater!" Said the customer helping out Reki in a way.

"Cherry Blossom?"

"Yes, you idiot!" He was your all time idle. Yo loved him.

Langa looks at Cherry Blossom a bit more. He looks shocked.

"Even an amateur, if he gets on a board here, he has to skate. That's the rule," Cherry Blossom Begins.

"Hey, that's it! It's absolutely impossible!" Reki tries to stop Langa the best he can, "It won't just be broken bones, you know!" Langa's just ignoring him, "Are you listening?"

"You'll never know unless you try," Langa responds to him, not answering his question.

"I do know! First off you're-" He gets cut off by guard or so picking Reki up.

As Reki is being taken aways you look at him, "Reki, you know they're right. just let him try. If I wasn't able to convince him to let me skate he sure won't let you convince him."

Langa gets in line to begin. You could hear the countdown starts. You were nervous. It began. 


End file.
